The Devil's Playthings
by Aerith Queen of Cetra
Summary: .:KandaxAllen:. Welcome to the Dollhouse, wanna play with me? Silly question... it's not like you have a choice, anyway...


_Title:_ The Devil's Playthings

_Author:_ Aerith Queen of Cetra

_Chapters_: 1/1

_Summary_: .:KandaxAllen:. Welcome to the Dollhouse, wanna play with me? Silly question... it's not like you have a choice, anyway...

_Genre: _Horror/Romance

_Beta'd:_ Nu-uh!

_Warnings_: Shonen ai (boyxboy), bad language, violence, disturbing themes, freaky dolls talking ;_;

**Disclaimer:** Don't OWWWWWNNNN!!!

**Author's Comments:** Yullen Week #2, Prompt is... "_Doll_." I um... yeah... don't know what to say about this one except I'm sorry it's a little late! Posted at 12.30am damnit!

* * *

**The Devil's Playthings**

* * *

_For Satan finds some mischief still for idle hand's to do._

- Isaac Watts -

* * *

_  
"You're an Exorcist?! Please help! Just a little ways from here, there's a house. Everyone calls it the Dollhouse and it's haunted by a terrible poltergeist! It's so powerful, I've never seen anything like it. Please, can you suppress the spirit of that place?"_

* * *

Sometimes, Allen detested his missions as an Exorcist. The suspicious report from the man in the tavern, only a "little ways" away in Prague, was enough to warrant the Exorcist's attention in the hopes of finding yet another Innocence and so they set off, just himself... and Kanda Yuu.  
What they found in that repulsive house was anything but innocent.  
_  
_Considering the fact that the two, nominated by Lavi as "cutest couple of the year" were, for once, together _and_ alone on a mission, Allen half expected something a little romantic to happen but Kanda was too focused on his mission to bother and by the time they arrived at that place, Allen found all thoughts of romance seep from his mind.

"Be careful... There's an aura of bitterness surrounding this house..."

Allen's words were never truer as they were upon entering that dark building, boarded up and rightly isolated from the rest of the world. The feeling from within it was soul crushing, a hatred and anger that wouldn't die.

Only one noise echoed from this house, a grandfather clock's chiming and they warily followed it into the living room, a large and extravagant room covered in a red carpet which may have once been beautiful but was now trampled and filthy and laid out over the grey wood of the floor.

Kanda was the one to move towards the source, the loud clock, in curiosity but was greatly puzzled by the noise which suddenly stopped.

His foot kicked something light but with the distinctive ping of something metallic on the floor and he looked down. An old crank, rusted, the end was useless. How could someone wind this clock?

"That's odd."

Allen took off in another direction, investigating the various tables and chairs in the room that Kanda had overlooked. He narrowed his eyes at the various dolls sitting in each chair, littering each table. They all seemed to watch him as he moved but Allen didn't notice when he moved towards one in particular, a pretty one in a blue dress and a head full of deep, brown curls.

"No points for guessing why it's called the Dollhouse." Kanda scoffed at the sarcastic words and he continued to examine the grandfather clock.

Allen tilted his red scarred hand around the doll's hair. It was soft and springy, almost real. Strange, considering the degraded world around it.  
_  
"It's called the Dollhouse... and it's haunted by a terrible poltergeist..."_

The doll's eyes flashed wickedly and Allen had no time to gasp as he was swallowed by the colour.

Kanda scratched his chin as he opened the glass door to the clock, he flicked the pendulum towards the bell. There was nothing but a bored thud, far from the melodic chime of earlier.

"This clock's been broken for a while... then what was making that noise?"

He closed the door and was startled at the white reflection in the dulled glass. He blinked as Allen stood behind him.

Kanda raised an eyebrow and turned around. "Moyashi?"

Any other words he thought to say were cut off, for as soon as Kanda turned around, Allen smashed one of the dolls into Kanda's face.

Cut off guard, Kanda blindly ripped the shards of porcelain from his face as he stumbled backwards, tripping and bashing his head off of the table and sliding to the floor. His ears rang with a deafening heartbeat and he stared up at Allen from his spot on the floor, confused and betrayed, his vision flashing into blackness long before he lost consciousness.

Allen simply stared down at him, face blank and unmoving and eyes reflecting only an ice blue colour. And the doll in his hand, face smashed into pieces, looked at him no more...  
_  
"Ha ha... got you..."_

* * *

Kanda shook as he returned to the world of the living, blinking furiously as the grey and black ceiling came into view.

He groaned and placed a hand to the side of his face, still feeling a little dizzy from the fall. He pulled his fingers back quickly at the sting that erupted from the touch. There was blood on them.

"Hee hee hee..."

A childlike laugh, familiar and derisive, echoed through his ears and Kanda sat up swiftly, ignoring the slight vertigo as he turned his head around this new room.

It was cluttered, retaining only a parodic version of its earlier colour but mostly grey from years of damp. In one corner lay drawings, dozens of them scattered on the floor. Each one was childlike and... blood curling.

His eyes took to the opposite corner, his breath coming out in sharp gasps through gritted teeth. The walls there were stringent in red, smothered in the words "help me" in shakily denounced handwriting.

It was a terrifying place to be and Kanda's heart shook irregularly at the strange atmosphere but he could not take his eyes away from the centre of the room.

There was a rocking horse there, moving hypnotically back and forth and back and forth and... the doll... there was a doll on the horse. Dressed in formerly white, now stained, clothing with dull curls fleeing past the cap on her head. And Allen stood beside it, his back to Kanda and staring intently at the doll.

"You're awake. Are you ready to play?" There was that child's voice again, light and playful, dark and demanding.

Kanda narrowed his eyes. "The doll?"

"Hee hee hee... don't be scared... there's nothing to be afraid of... you're my new friends, right? In place of Lillith?"

Kanda remained silent at this, narrowing his eyes and regaining his bearings as she spoke.

"Come on! Play with me! Lillith used to play with me... but then she died... they all do... so I need new friends! Mr White Hair, he's my friend. You'll be my friend too, right?"

The way that little doll spoke of Allen, like he was her human plaything was unnerving to him and he swirled his feet over the edge of the bed, standing to his full height

"Go find yourself another cursed toy to play with, but _that_ one is mine."

The doll laughed again, like Kanda had finally caught on to what she meant. "You're _both_ my toys."

"Not me. Oi, moyashi. Let's go."

"No no no... you can't take my friend away. He's the best one I've had yet!"

"Excuse me?" Kanda took a step forward, automatically reaching to his belt for Mugen who was, of course, not there.

"Mr White Hair... is just like _me_. Show him!"

Allen seemed to nod and he turned slowly, his neck creaking upwards with a rusted mechanical movement. He tilted his head up and Kanda narrowed his eyes.

He hadn't imagined it before. Allen's eyes were black, pure black, with only the ice blue, near white, irises he had saw before he lost consciousness. He was crying, both eyes flowing with blood red tears.

"You're controlling him through his curse." Kanda sighed sharply, glaring hatefully at the doll, wanting to just run it through with Mugen.

"Told you he was just like me." The doll laughed gleefully.

"Is that how you killed that girl, Lillith?"

The doll was suddenly silent, it didn't move, only continued to move in that repetitive, spellbinding lurch on the wooden horse with that insufferable creaking.

"... toys break."

"Not this one."

The doll's face suddenly cracked, the porcelain ripping to pieces as the doll gave an unnatural black smile.

"We'll see."

Allen's head shot up suddenly at these words and Kanda faltered backwards in surprise. The white haired one lifted his arm slowly in front of him and silently activated his Innocence.

"Moyashi..." He murmured, tone caught somewhere between pity and worry.

He narrowed his eyes as Allen launched for him and he leapt away from the bed, his still dizzy head forcing his to roll into the dresser, knocking down a number of destroyed teddy bears, their faces and stomachs bleeding rich cotton around him.

The swordsman turned his eyes back around, Allen was hovering over the now completely destroyed bed, ripping his arm from the twisted frame.

"You're not a very good toy, are you? Kill him, Mr White Hair, kill him!"

Allen swerved around, his clawed arm ready and he shot towards Kanda's body again, who rolled away from the sluggish but powerful movement as quickly as possible.

"Kill him!"

Allen slashed at him again, carving through the bloody scrawls in the wall but Kanda still evaded him.

"Kill him!"

He tore the pictures on the floor to shreds this time, bursting the side of the chest of drawers but he still couldn't catch Kanda.

"KILL HIM!!"

... He finally caught him. The large claw grew and pinned the larger male to the floor, nails digging into the ground around him like spikes.

Kanda flung his hands around those large nails and he squirmed, looking for some way, _any way_ he could to free himself. But he couldn't. He was trapped and staring into the eyes of these two cursed dolls which sneered and glared at him individually.

The doll on the rocking horse laughed. "No no no, not yet. Don't kill him yet, Mr White Hair! Grab the big knife!"

Allen nodded and moved to the other side of the room, extending his metallic arm to cope with this new movement, and he returned... with Mugen in his hand.

And Kanda growled.

"Cut him up! Cut him up! Cut him UP!!"

Allen shook the sword from its sheath and Kanda's breath hitched. Even without activating its Innocence, a sword is still a dangerous weapon.

And Allen awkwardly swung the blade around in his free hand, shoving it down beside Kanda's head and slicing one side of the gorgeously long, dark hair off.

But that was the least of his worries as the sword was retracted and suddenly stabbed through his shoulder and he screamed, an endless stream of blood flowing from the wound.

"Gahhh! Mo-Moyashi! Stop!"

His cries seemed to trigger something within Allen whose eye twitched in response, fingers shaking around the handle of the sword.

Thoughts crossed his mind. What was he doing here? Why was he holding Mugen? Why was Kanda bleeding and screaming on the floor?

This was wrong...  
_  
_Wrong...

Wrongwrongwrongwrongwrong...

"Kan... da..." He gave a choked whisper. Kanda heard him, his cries had stopped but his heavy breath told enough of the story.

"Mr White Hair." The sing song of the doll's voice returned to his ears. And the twitching eye stopped and returned to its less than malicious, less than sympathetic gaze upon Kanda.

"Cut him up, Mr White Hair."

Allen wedged the sword free from Kanda's shoulder with an angry squelch and removed his silver hand from around Kanda, watching the swordsman automatically move a hand to cover his bleeding shoulder. Allen immediately dropped the sword through his leg at this movement and Kanda cried out again.

Caught between the pain in shoulder and the one in his leg, he gave out frustrated curses in his native tongue at this turn of events, at the torture he was receiving because of this puppet that was once his lover.

The blade was pulled out again but with no response from Allen this time, he seemed more than willing to obey the doll's commands. Was the connection of their curses really that powerful?

"Such fun he is! But I think we should get rid of him now, he's making such a mess, don't you think? Hurry, Mr White Hair! Hurry hurry!"

Allen twisted the sword around, pulling the edge of the blade across the front of the long, black and white coat and he slit open the buttons, one by one, watching them pop from the jacket and trail lazily along the bloodied floor in a spectacular explosion.

The tip of the blade pulled the jacket back and Kanda's bare chest was laid out before him, a black seal marking the spot and he allowed the sword to hover dangerously above it.

The Asian man froze, imagining his lotus in its glass case, the final petals exploding into nothingness. All because of this?! He was going to die because of this? At the hands of his lover? Oh... No... nononono!

"Stop this! ... _Allen_, stop!"

And Allen did. The blade was barely an inch from his heart and Allen began shaking, his breathing heavy and demanding and grip loosening.

Kanda saw this opportunity and despite the wounds across his body, he managed to snap forward and snatch Mugen away, elbowing the bewildered white haired one backwards and into the wall, where he fell in a heap.

He stood up, even though the pain in his leg was causing him to use his sword as a makeshift walking stick but that didn't matter.

"Mr White Hair! My friend! My toy! You-You broke my toy?" The doll was indignant, though shown only through her voice. The creaking never increased, the horrifying smile never fell.

"Not your toy, you little bastard. _My_ toy." He muttered possessively at her, chuckling darkly at the cursed doll.

"You? Why should he be your toy?! You're just a human! A useless, ordinary human!"

"Well... I'm a _little_ special. Wounds don't effect me, haircuts don't either." To emphasise this point, he turned his head to the side watching the doll's eyes gleam as he examined the sight of Kanda's formerly long, now formerly short hair. The dark locks had grown back, now at full length once again despite the telltale strands still lying by his feet on the floor and the flustered doll cried out.

"But- but I saw him cut your hair off! It grew back? What... what _are_ you?" Kanda grinned maliciously at the confusion in the doll's once mocking voice and pulled back the front of his coat, revealing the black tattoo hovering menacingly over his heart.

"You could say I'm a little _cursed_ too." He murmured, running his fingers over the blade of his sword and watching it glow warmly at the touch.

"Then why can't I control you?"

"Because..."

Kanda yelled as he lunged forward, driving the blade through the doll's skull and knocking it off of the horse and into the wall.

The doll choked around his sword, throat gargling and Kanda muttered angrily. "I'm nobody's toy."

The doll's eyes rolled into the back of his head and it finally went limp. He looked at the horrible thing distastefully before allowing her to slide uselessly from Mugen's blade.

Allen screamed in pain behind him, his hands curled around his head as the doll's curse left him. Kanda limped over to his side, dropping down beside him and using his stronger arm to prop up the writhing head against his good shoulder.

Allen gave a cry and a harsh breath burst from his lips, his eyes turned towards him, glowing green one last time before fading back into the calm grey Kanda was used to.

"Kanda... Kanda, I'm..." He blinked tiredly, regretfully, and frowned, reaching a weary hand up to Kanda's cheek and stroking it. "I'm so sorry, Kanda. I-I could see what I was doing but I... I couldn't stop. I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't you." Kanda was also tired, also weary and worn and his sore arm, which was starting to repair itself, fell so he could hold Allen's hand. He shook his head and added dryly. "You couldn't hurt me if you tried, moyashi."

The younger male laughed sourly but pulled Kanda down by his lapel to give him an apologetic kiss.

"Thank you."

Kanda gave a small curve of his lips, almost a smile, before kissing Allen's forehead soothingly. He stared back towards the doll, its cursed face was cracked and hollow but bleeding even worse than the swordsman himself as the gears of the Innocence began to peek through. He shook his head, tightening his grip on Allen's hand.

"I hate dolls."

* * *

All I wanted to do was have Allen hit Kanda in the face with a doll... now we have a crazy hair cut, mad bed breaking and Kanda stripping... It sounds sexier than it is O.o;;

Hair growing back thing, I got from a doujinshi the name of which I really don't remember, just that Kanda was uke in it WTF?? And just so you know, the doll had Innocence AND was cursed! XD

Sorry there's LOADS wrong with this fic but I'll get back to it and do some edits eventually but until then enjoy and... review plz XD;;


End file.
